A Night at Telma's Bar
by Madman Mundo
Summary: Link visits Telma's bar after a frustrating stop at the Snowpeak Mansion and they get drunk, one thing leads to another and, well, they hook up. *Sexual Material* you have been warned. Review Plz :D


A Night at Telma's Bar

Cursing in frustration, Link walked back towards the entrance of the Snowpeak Mansion. Through all the adventures he'd had before none of them frustrated him more than the one he was experiencing in that Mansion. Even the Lakebed Temple had given him less trouble. He couldn't for the life of him get the Ice Block Puzzle to make sense.

As he walked dejectedly back towards the exit of the Mansion, he could feel Midna's disapproving gaze on him from his shadow.

"Some hero you are, beaten by a block of ice. Ha!" she quipped.

Link glared at her shadowy form, "Give me a break Midna, I got pretty far into the damn temple already. I've earned a short break at least."

Midna wasn't impressed, but there was little she could do to stop Link from leaving. So she, on his request, warped them to Hyrule Castle Town.

It was evening and Link's muscles felt sore and in need of some rest. He'd stop by Telma's to get some food and place to sleep for the night. Maybe even some drink while he was at it.

He entered the town and made his way through the crowds of people heading home for the day. Soon, he stood outside the door leading into Telma's Bar. Pushing it open he strode inside.

It was uncharacteristically quiet. Looking around Link found the place was deserted. Even the Resistance members were gone. Link thought it odd.

"Anybody in?" He called loudly.

There was a pause and a door leading into the backroom opened. Telma strode in.

She was a larger woman. Not due to overeating or the like, but rather, Telma was just naturally big, in more aspects then one too. She was a tall woman, taller even then Link who wasn't particularly short. She dressed in a plain brown skirt and a green coat that she buttoned only halfway up, revealing her large bosom trapped in a yellow bra with white lace that showed her ample cleavage. Link often wondered if she purposefully did this as a business strategy, but had of course, never asked.

She smiled and winked at him as she always did, "Hey Link. What brings you to my bar tonight?"

Link returned the smile, "Just looking to get some food and a place to sleep. Where is everyone?"

Telma shrugged, "I'm not sure. It's been a slow past few weeks. Everyones scared to be out at night. Really isn't much more dangerous out at night then in the day, but oh well. I get enough business to get by. What can I getcha?"

Link's stomach growled, "I'm not very particular. I'll take whatever you get me."

Telma giggled, "I'll get you some roast cucco."

She disappeared back into the back room again that Link assumed led to the kitchen to fetch him his dinner. Link meanwhile sat down at a table and waited.

It wasn't long before Telma returned with his steaming dinner. "There you go eat up, boy."

Link smiled and thanked her. He bit into the meat and closed his eyes savoring the taste with a smile on his face. "Wow, your cooking is incredible Telma."

Telma giggled, "Thanks. There's plenty more where that came from and it's all on the house tonight, you've earned this."

Link shook his head as he continued to wolf down his food, "No. I couldn't do that."

Telma waved him off, "Relax, it's not a big deal. What do you say to a drink, eh?"

Link bit his lip, "I don't know…"

Telma laughed, "Oh come on you're a big boy, look I'll have one too it's not a big deal."

She drew a bottle of Kakariko Beer off a shelf and brought it back with two mugs. She poured them each their drinks and slid Link's over to him and drew a chair up and sat down at his table.

"Cheers." She said with a smile and a wink.

"Cheers." Returned Link, still not sure about drinking the beer, but not wanting to be rude, he took a gulp. It was surprisingly tasty for a beer. Link had the misfortune of drinking some of Mayor Bo's homemade brew when he lived back in Ordon before Zant had shown up and turned his world upside down. Still, he and Illia had gotten drunk off of it anyway, and shared a… intimate moment together following that.

Kakariko Beer also seemed to be much, much stronger than Mayor Bo's brew. It wasn't long before both he and Telma had emptied their glasses and started in on seconds, despite Link's protests.

They chatted back and forth drinking as they did and before Link knew it, he had just downed his fourth mug. Already he could feel the alcohol affecting his thoughts. His voice slurred and he got much more giggly. Telma wasn't holding off the drinks any better.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Telma glanced sideways at Link and smiled, "Link? Do you mind if I take off this coat? It's dreadfully hot in here." She motioned at the fire that was roaring in the fire place.

Link blushed, "Um… sure why not?"

Telma grinned and unsteadily got to her feet. She slowly undid the buttons on her coat and slid it off.

Link stared in amazement. He had known she had large breasts, but he didn't know how large. He felt his lower region stiffen.

She giggled, her upper body clothed only in her bra, "Oh, so even the great hero Link is captivated by my… glory?" She licked her lips seductively and toyed with one of her straps. "I wonder…" she said with a smile. She walked around the table to where Link sat without any warning leaned down and kissed him. At first Link, despite being slightly drunk, tried to fight off the kiss but then stopped, and then he was kissing her back. They moaned into their kiss, as they sloppily made out, tongues lapped each other and Link reached around and caressed Telma's large plump ass. This made Telma giggle and step back.

"Now now… let's not get ahead of ourselves hero." She stepped back and slid off one of the straps to her bra freeing one of her large milk jugs from it's prison. Then she discarded the article of clothing completely and cupped her large breasts together, her large dark nipples erect and just begging for Link to suck on them.

"Thirsty Link?"

Link smiled and nodded, whatever noble honor he had felt trying to stop him from indulging in Telma had vanished. Obliterated by the alcohol and his own need for pleasure now.

He rose and approached her, leaning down, he sucked on one of her nipples and began thumbing the other one. Telma moaned softly as he did this, running her hands through his hair and knocking off his green cap as he did so.

Link continued to lick and suck her breasts until finally she gently pushed him away, breathing slightly heavily.

"Your turn." She said smiling.

Tugging off his tunic, Telma kneeled down and untied his belt. She looked up at Link and grinned lazily. "You ready for this pretty boy?" She asked, voice slurring.

"Hell yeah."

She tugged down his pants and released the rock hard member within. Standing straight out at least eight and a half inches long and thick, Link's cock was a masterpiece.

"Looks like someone shaves." Giggled Telma, "You won't last long babe." Then, she went down on him. She twirled her tongue around his tip and he stiffened and inhaled quickly. Telma continued by licking further down the shaft and then circling around his base. She reached up and fondled his balls, making him squirm with pleasure. Then she closed her mouth around it, and sucked . Link gasped as pleasure built. Telma bobbed her head up and down. She was good at this. She knew how to deep throat too. Illia had done this for Link before, but she was young and inexperienced. Telma, was drunk, horny, and wild. She continued sucking and slurping his dick, Link could feel pressure building, but just when he thought he couldn't stand anymore, Telma stopped. She grinned up at him, "I can see you were about to cum there. Like hell you're gonna go out that quick." She stood up and stripped off her skirt and panties, revealing her moist snatch with a patch of pubic hair just above it.

Laying down she spread her legs and smiled up at Link, winking as she did. "You gonna sit there and stare all night or are you gonna fuck me?"

Link didn't need anymore invitation then that. He lowered himself down and slowly entered her. They both gasped and moaned as he began slowly pumping in and out of her. Going deeper with each thrust. Telma moaned loudly and began fondling her large breasts as Link pounded her.

"M-M-M-M YEAH! FUCK ME HARDER LINK!"

Link thrust hard and stuck in his full length. Telma gasped and moaned loudly as he continued, thrusting harder and faster with each passing moment. Before long he could feel the pressure building up again.

"Ungh! Telma I-I'm gonna cum."

"Cum inside me Link! Feel me with your hot semen, make me cum with you! Make me scream!"

That was all Link could take, with one final thrust he rammed in as deep as he could and shook as his cock unloaded into Telma's tight cunt.

The hot liquid inside of Telma made her convulse as she neared her climax. But, she wasn't quite there.

"Lick me Link!"

Link slid out of her and toppled over to the side, exhausted.

"I-I can't do anymore."

Telma cursed as Link, the alcohol and exhaustion to strong a pairing, feinted.

"Well, guess I'll have to do it myself then."

She slid two fingers into herself and started fingering hard. Her hot juices covered her hand as she went faster and faster, quickly reaching her climax. With a loud moan she convulsed and shook as her orgasm took her. Finally subsiding she giggled to herself as she looked at Link's naked sleeping body lying next to her with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Cute little angel…" she said to herself as she carried him into her bed. She kissed him on the forehead and shut the door.

"Best clean up the mess we made. Don't need people getting suspicious."

Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed.

I tried to ease off on the foreplay this time around and get right to the good part. Let me know if you want to see more of this pairing in the future. I'll try to make the next one a bit more… detailed shall we say.

Let me know if you have a pairing you want done.

And to the requester of this story, I hope I fulfilled your expectations. I've never actually drunk before so… I'm probably not the best person to write a drunk fic XD

Review plz and no flames

Happy Reading!


End file.
